Adam Carter (USRC)
"We aren't ricers! The CR-Tech is a pinnacle of design!" -Adam Carter exaggerates, USRC Adam Carter is a Teku leader from the Underground Street Racing Championships continuity. After ricing modifying a 1985 Honda CR-X, Adam drove to the west coast to try and join the infamous Teku street racing gang. After a rough initiation, the young, bold, and brash driver rose through the ranks and became leader... somehow, making him more overconfident than ever. He's not in this race for the money, he's in it to win. History Along with the Metal Maniacs, Vipers, KTM X, and Soldat, Adam was one of the team leaders to be invited into the Underground Street Racing Championships. He invited the best 3 drivers on his team, those being Kyle Jackson, Joseph Elliot, and Nathan Darby. Once he arrived at the location, he organized the first unofficial race, initially meant to be the Teku against the Vipers, but ultimately involving Adam, Kyle, Ralf Heidfeld, Henrique Woods, Dylan Schumi, and Thomas Schmitt. While he didn't win the race, he drafted with Kyle throughout and kept Thomas and the other drivers at bay. Near the end of the race, Adam switched drafts to get behind Kyle by pushing his CR-X to the absolute limit and making it flip in midair before landing upright behind him. This then allowed Kyle to freely accelerate and barely win the race for his team. Adam did not participate in another race until he had a one-on-one duel with Thomas, symbolizing a clash of leaders between the Teku and Metal Maniacs. Heated tensions lead to Adam crashing right into Thomas, sending his Dodge Dart and Adam's CR-X both spinning... the only difference being that Thomas vanished from his vehicle in the aftermath of the crash. Assuming he had died, Adam slowly made his way to the finish line and went into the garage, solemnly letting the rest of the drivers know of the news. He was left feeling guilty, blaming himself for the outcome of the crash, and regretting the Teku and Metal Maniac rivalry happening in the first place. The next day, it seemed that Adam had recovered at least slightly, because he was up for another race at Notley's Landing. This race did not happen, and instead there was a three-way showdown between Adam, Ralf, and Jonah Byrd at the Laguna Seca raceway. Struggling to keep up due to the weak performance of his vehicle compared to the others, Adam forces the CR-X to go beyond its limits... resulting in a violent flip and roll into the stands. While Adam was mostly unharmed, the CR-X was left totaled beyond repair, and the rest of the drivers halted the race to see if the Teku leader was alive and well. Adam had been humiliated by himself, taking on two members of the KTM X team with a vehicle not equipped to handle racing, losing it, his toaster, his computer, and nearly his life in the process. Following the call-off of the race, Jonah allows Adam to have his Toyota MR2 to replace the CR-X. Adam revamped the vehicle into a much sleeker original design he called Chicane, swapping the engine, the tires... almost everything about the car, only keeping the chassis. Later that, in an argument with Todd Smith, who, unbeknownst to him, was Thomas under a fake alias, Adam claimed he was through with being sympathetic for the Maniacs- explaining that the lack of blood or a body confirmed that Thomas had to have just, in his words, wimped out. He maintained this viewpoint for the rest of the season. Vehicles During his time participating in the Underground Street Racing Championships, Adam used three vehicles. The first was a 1985 Honda CR-X, modified in an attempt to make it street-viable and dubbed the "CR-Tech". It had 301 horsepower from a swapped in 3.5L V6, a Front Wheel Drive drivetrain, a top speed of 147, and was modified to be left-hand drive. The vehicle had a tendency to flip in midair during races, which eventually lead to its demise at Laguna Seca raceway. After the destruction of the CR-Tech, Jonah Byrd gave Adam his 1991 W20 Toyota MR2. This car had 246 horsepower, a 2.0L SW20 Inline 4 engine, with the turbocharger swapped out for a supercharger, a Rear Wheel Drive drivetrain, a top speed of 165 MPH, and an added CD player. Finding the vehicle to be somewhat lacking, Adam completely revamped into a custom-designed vehicle. The redesign in question was dubbed Chicane, and was christened with a Teku color scheme, as well as a completely redone body. Its engine had been swapped out for a DOHC V8 producing 400 horsepower, the vehicle had a top speed of 199 MPH as well as a Rear Wheel Drive drivetrain. It only vaguely resembled the MR2, and was used for the rest of Adam's career. Trivia * The CR-Tech would later be re-used in Acceleracers: High Octane. Category:TASCforce Characters Category:USRC Category:Teku Category:Team Leaders